memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cinefex
-''current'' (USA) - (Japan original run) - (France) - (Italy) - (Japan 1st relaunch) -''current'' (Japan 2nd relaunch) -''current'' (China) |Issues=''still running'' 12 (Japan original run) 5 (France) 7 (Italy) 39 (Japan 1st relaunch) |Editor=Jody Duncan, Joe Fordham (USA) Bernard Achour (France) Pierfilippo Siena (Italy) Akira Sugiyama (Japan 2nd relaunch) Udalova Alyona, Paigildina Elena (Russia) Yong Ma (China) }} Cinefex is a magazine that, in each issue, specifically focuses in-depth on the technical aspects of the special or rather the visual effects used in a particular movie or television production. Launched in under stewardship of Don Shay, it has become the foremost periodical magazine on special effects, as it was known at the time, in the business and is (as of ) still being published. Its very first issue was equally dedicated to and the movie . Editorial staff has included at some point Mark Cotta Vaz. Though there is a certain overlap in the subject matter with the contemporary magazines American Cinematographer and Cinefantastique, Cinefex s focus lies on the various aspects of creating of what is presently called " ", whereas American Cinematographer is focused on the actual filming techniques and Cinefantastique, together with the other contemporary publication, , covered a lesser in-depth but wider range of behind-the-scenes aspects. As such, the magazines can be considered complimentary. Having become a leading publication on the subject matter of visual effects, the magazine has seen several international variants in translation, released by local publishers; In Japan the magazine had by far the longest run, and was intermittently published from late 1983 onward by several publishers, though the contents were not in sync with their American counterparts. The first publication run lasted for only twelve issues and ended in December 1985. http://sprocket.eek.jp/monthsp/month2004Feb1.html The magazine was relaunched in July 1993 with a restarted numbering as reference books (and thus endowed with ISBN-numbers) in a vertically orientated format, as opposed to the standard American lying format. In 2003, Cinefex LLC. pulled the license of the relaunch publisher ToysPress Inc. for copyright violations, after it was discovered that they had released unsanctioned side productions based on licensed Cinefex copy, among others a 1997 Star Wars book. http://www.fxguide.com/featured/cinefex_25_years_of_respect/ The first relaunch run had lasted for 39 issues. http://sprocket.eek.jp/monthsp/month2004Feb2.html From June 2006 onward the magazine was relaunched for a second time by Born Digital, Inc. with again a restarted numbering in the format its predecessor had employed. Less successful and far shorter-lived efforts were undertaken in France (five issues), Italy (seven edited issues, renamed "CineVfx" for the last three issues http://www.moviemags.com/main.php?title=CINEVFX&month=%&view=main.php) and Russia (which lasted somewhat longer as at least 29 issues were known to exist by January 2012). As if to underscore the growing importance of Chinese digital effects companies play in the motion picture industry, publisher Don Shay launched the magazine on 29 July 2015 in a ceremony at the Chinese Dexter Studios, Beijing. Its publishing company had released the first, vertically orientated issue four days previously, synchronized with issue 142 of the American source publication. http://cinefex.com/blog/cinefex-china/ Noteworthy is that has not received any coverage in Cinefex. Notable issues Of particular relevance to Star Trek are the following issues: External links * Cinefex.com - Official website * Category:Magazines